<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice things by Halevetica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728613">Nice things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica'>Halevetica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couples Resort, Derek is a Good Friend, Established Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, M/M, Matt is a shit boyfriend, No cheating takes place, Sterek getting together, Stiles and Matt are Dating, Valentine's Day, flirting does happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Boyd gets hurt last minute he asks Derek to step up and go with Erica to a couples resort for Valentine's day. Derek doesn't expect to run into a cut guy with a shitty boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Matt Donovan/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was nothing if not loyal, always had been. So when Boyd showed up at his door with a favor and a patched up eye, Derek knew he was about to agree to something. He just didn't know it would be so major.</p><p>"You want me to go on a romantic getaway with your wife?" Derek blinked at his best friend.</p><p>"Look, you and Erica have been friends as long as you and I. I trust you both. This was a really expensive trip and we can't get a refund on such short notice. The doctor said I can't fly with a torn retina due to the gas bubble risks. It could result in permanent damage," Boyd looked at Derek with his one good eye, making the man feel bad for his friend.</p><p>"Is Erica okay with this?" Derek asked, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Yes, I've already talked to her about it. As long as you're okay with it. She can't go alone, it's a couples only retreat. It's how we got the discount. Married couples only for Valentines weekend."</p><p>Derek huffed out a sigh, "Fine, but at least let me pay you back for half of the trip, deal?"</p><p>"If you're insistent," Boyd shrugged, a large grin on his face at having won. Erica had been right. Boyd would be better at convincing Derek alone.</p><p>-</p><p>Derek had managed to get his things packed and ready in the twenty four hour notice he'd been given and now he was standing on a beach with his best friend glued to his arm, gushing about how clear the water was.</p><p>"Thank you so much for agreeing to this, Derek. You are literally the best," Erica beamed.</p><p>Derek snapped a picture of Erica and sent it to Boyd.</p><p>"Hey, what was that for?" Erica frowned, trying to peer at the picture.</p><p>"I want him to see how happy you are," Derek smiled.</p><p>"You're such a sap," Erica sneered, before turning to the large resort in front of them.</p><p>Derek followed his best friend, carrying the bags as she gushed about the drinks made in coconuts.</p><p>"Oh Boyd would have loved these."</p><p>Derek turned to look and accidentally knocked into another couple.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry," Derek apologized as he reached an arm out to steady the blonde man with bright blue eyes. Derek glanced to his left to see a darker haired man with whiskey brown eyes.</p><p>Derek's eyes quickly pulled away before they could trail down the attractive man, landing back on his significant other.</p><p>"No apology necessary," The man smiled, perhaps a bit too fondly. His eyes obviously trailing down then back up Derek.</p><p>The brunette cleared his throat slightly, pulling the blonde's attention away from Derek.</p><p>"Wow, that was blatant," Erica smirked as she watched the pair walk away.</p><p>"He was cute, Erica nudged Derek's side.</p><p>"He's with someone," Derek screwed his face up. "Besides, I liked the other one better."</p><p>"Ooh, Derek," Erica poked her friend in the ribs making him glare.</p><p>-</p><p>Once the pair were settled in, they headed down for lunch at a tiki bar that Erica had spotted on the way in.</p><p>"Oh look Derek there's that flirty blonde, come on," Erica grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Erica, no, they're obviously together," Derek objected.</p><p>"And they're obviously miserable. Come on. Just a little shameless flirting," Erica pulled Derek to the table before he could object any further</p><p>"Are these seats taken?" Erica asked, much too enthusiastically.</p><p>Derek noted how the blonde perked up and the brunette slumped back at their arrival.</p><p>"Not at all," the blonde grinned widely at Derek, gesturing to the seats across from them.</p><p>"Sorry again for running into you earlier. I thought we might make it up to you by buying you guys a couple drinks," Erica waved a waitress over.</p><p>"That's really not necessary," The brunette frowned.</p><p>"Nonsense," Erica dismissed him. "I'm Erica by the way. This is Derek."</p><p>"I'm Matt, this is Stiles," The blonde introduced for them.</p><p>"So what excuse did you use?" Stiles asked Erica then.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Erica frowned.</p><p>"Stiles," Matt's tone got serious.</p><p>"Business trip? I assume you work together."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Erica frowned, her arms crossing on the table.</p><p>"You're wearing a wedding ring, he's not. You're obviously not her husband," Stiles glanced between the pair with accusing eyes.</p><p>"Stiles," Matt snapped.</p><p>Derek's brows raised as he waited for Erica's reaction. It could go two ways. At the moment her face was stone still which told Derek she was still reading Stiles.</p><p>"I'm sorry about him, he's-"</p><p>"It's fine," Erica smiled, not looking away from Stiles.</p><p>Derek relaxed slightly at the warm smile.</p><p>"He's right. This isn't my husband. He's my best friend. I was supposed to take this trip with my husband but to do a torn retina it was deemed unsafe for him to fly. We couldn't get a refund and so I drug Derek along with me. With my husband's consent. We don't work together. We've been best friends since high school. That's where the three of us met."</p><p>Stiles' cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. That's...really sweet of you." For the first time Stiles' eyes met Derek's.</p><p>"I had a hard time saying no to a man in an eye patch," Derek shrugged, earning a chuckle from Stiles.</p><p>Matt's eyes instantly narrowed at Stiles, just as the drinks arrived.</p><p>"So what about you two. How long have you been together?" Erica gestured between Stiles and Matt.</p><p>"A year and a half," Stiles answered, a stiff smile on his face.</p><p>"Aww, well you two are cute together."</p><p>Derek had to hold back a smirk at the blatantly obvious fake smile Erica was giving them.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, telling Derek that he saw through her façade.</p><p>"Stiles, what do you do for a living?" Derek asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"Oh here we go," Matt sighed, before taking a long swig of his drink.</p><p>"FBI. Why?"</p><p>"You seem observant," Derek noted the roll of Matt's eyes.</p><p>"I am, thank you," Stiles gave a small sincere smile, before dropping it to his lap.</p><p>"More like paranoid," Matt winked at Derek.</p><p>"What do you do?" Erica asked Matt, almost like she was challenging him to have a better job.</p><p>"Just a cop," Matt smiled, pleased with himself.</p><p>"Couldn't cut it in the academy or?" Derek knew he was being malicious, but he really didn't like this guy.</p><p>"Not my thing," Matt sneered.</p><p>Derek had a come back but he remained quiet. He didn't know enough about this guy to judge him.</p><p>"What about you two, what do you do?" Matt eyed the pair.</p><p>"I'm a Lawyer, and Derek is a chef at an amazing restaurant in downtown New York," Erica beamed proudly.</p><p>"You live in New York?" Stiles looked at the pair in surprise. "So do we. What restaurant?"</p><p>"Deveraux's."</p><p>"Oh I've been wanting to try that place," Stiles sat up, intrigued now.</p><p>"You two will have to come in sometime. I'd be happy to give you a private tour," Derek tried not to look at Stiles specifically.</p><p>"That-"</p><p>"Isn't necessary but thank you. We rarely have time anyway. He's gone all the time," Matt cut in.</p><p>Stiles' jaw clenched. "Maybe I'll swing by sometime on my own then."</p><p>Matt's head snapped towards Stiles with a shocked look. "What?"</p><p>"If we can't make our schedules work. I'll go alone," Stiles repeated, a tight smile on his lips.</p><p>Derek noticed the way Matt's jaw clenched.</p><p>"Well, this has been nice, but I think we were going to hit the beach. Maybe we'll see you around," Matt stood then, giving Stiles a pointed look.</p><p>"I believe that's my cue guys," Stiles rolled his eyes before standing and following a clearly pissed off Matt.</p><p>"Told you they were miserable," Erica tossed her blonde curls before downing the last of her cocktail.</p><p>"Why do you think they're here?" Derek asked, watching the two walk away stiffly.</p><p>"Probably to rekindle something," Erica waved a hand. "Come on, I wanna go snorkeling."</p><p>-</p><p>Derek and Erica didn't see Matt or Stiles for the rest of the day. The next day was Valentine's day and a grand dinner was planned for all the couples at a lavish restaurant on the resort. It was there that Erica and Derek saw the couple again.</p><p>Derek couldn't help but notice how incredible Stiles looked in slacks and a nice button down. Derek tried his best not to stare the entire time, though Erica didn't seem to mind as she spent most of the dinner sending pictures to Boyd.</p><p>After dinner, Erica wanted to get drinks at the bar and chill by the beach.</p><p>"I'll get us-" Derek cut himself off when he saw Stiles at the bar, alone, the first three buttons of his dress shirt undone and two empty shot glasses in front of him.</p><p>"Looks like your boy got dumped. I'll get my own drink. Maybe go buy him one," Erica shoved Derek forward.</p><p>"What? No, that's not appropriate," Derek shook his head.</p><p>"What's not appropriate is the way Matt was checking you out yesterday in front of him. Now go," Erica ordered.</p><p>Derek scrubbed a hand over his face before making his way to Stiles' side. "Hey."</p><p>Stiles looked up, his eyes were brighter than before, likely from the tears he'd obviously been crying.</p><p>"Uh, hey," Stiles cleared his throat, straightening his posture.</p><p>"You okay?" Derek felt stupid asking that, it was obvious he wasn't okay.</p><p>"Yeah, just having a drink," Stiles gestured to the bar.</p><p>Derek's eyes softened and Stiles knew that he hadn't bought his lie. He let his shoulders slump back down and dropped his head.</p><p>Derek waved for the bartender to bring two more of whatever Stiles had been ordering as he took a seat next to him.</p><p>"Something happen between you and Matt?" Derek asked gently.</p><p>Stiles let out a scoff. "This whole trip was a stupid idea. I didn't even want to do it. Neither of us did. Our therapist said it would be good for us. Is Matt flirting with every married man here good for us?" He snapped.</p><p>Derek's brows rose but he said nothing.</p><p>"You were the only single guy here. I was so glad when you pissed him off at lunch the other day. But it made things worse. He blames me for never being around, but when I ask him to come with me on his days off, it's his precious alone time why would he want to follow me around? I thought this trip might actually go well. I mean everyone here is taken right? Well no, apparently not," Stiles gestured to Derek.</p><p>Derek dropped his eyes in shame.</p><p>"But that's the thing, you weren't the problem. Do you know how many married men here don't actually want to be here?" Stiles flailed an arm around the resort as if to point them all out.</p><p>"I'm guessing several?" Derek shrugged weakly.</p><p>"Most of the times, resorts like this are filled with couples that are struggling. Hence," Stiles gestured heavily to himself. "Matt got three numbers just tonight. I know he looks good in slacks, I know, but hello..." He once again gestured to himself.</p><p>"You look better," Derek offered before he could think it through.</p><p>Stiles' head snapped towards Derek. "What?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said I looked better?" Stiles blinked at Derek with those big brown eyes.</p><p>Derek swallowed thickly. He could feel the blush seeping into his collar and up his cheeks. "Uhhh..."</p><p>Stiles kept watching Derek and he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Fuck, yes okay? I couldn't help but notice you at dinner tonight and...Matt's an idiot. You're smart as hell and I barely know you. You're stunning and he should consider himself lucky to have you."</p><p>Stiles' lips parted in a look of shock.</p><p>"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Stiles turned to the full shot glass on the bar and downed it.</p><p>"It's Valentine's Day, you deserve all the nice things," Derek shrugged, taking down his own shot glass.</p><p>"You really mean that, don't you?" Stiles frowned at Derek.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Well, I'm vulnerable and could be easily coerced, maybe you're just trying to get me into bed," Stiles pointed out.</p><p>"I'm here with my best friend as her husband. I don't have a bed to take you to," Derek laughed.</p><p>A grin spread across Stiles' face.</p><p>"You know, I thought last Valentine's day was the best cause I spent it alone eating take out in my hotel room in Washington, but turns out this one has topped that."</p><p>"How so?" Derek frowned.</p><p>"Cause I'm spending it with a gorgeous stranger who thinks I deserve nice things," Stiles laughed, looking down at the empty shot glasses in front of him.</p><p>"Maybe next year I'll get the chance to top this one," Derek gripped his shot glass carefully, his eyes glancing up to see a frowning Stiles.</p><p>"Wait, are you serious?"</p><p>"I mean, I assume you broke up with Matt. Or did I read that wrong?" Derek was suddenly nervous. Perhaps he was overstepping.</p><p>"He broke up with me, hence the..." Stiles pointed a sloppy finger at the empty glasses.</p><p>"Then when we get back to New York, I'd like to take you out, if you'll let me," Derek grabbed a pen from behind the bar and a napkin and scribbled his name and number on it.</p><p>Stiles looked at Derek like he'd just gifted him the moon.</p><p>"Thank you," Stiles was suddenly much more sober than he was a minute ago. What he had thought was harmless flirting had been much more than that.</p><p>"Have a good night, Stiles," Derek leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' cheek before slipping from his stool.</p><p>-</p><p>As promised Derek took Stiles out within days of returning to New York, and their first Valentine's Day together was definitely Stiles' best one yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very last minute thrown together Valentine's thing for Sterek. Hope it's not too terrible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>